Frozen In Time
by la mort rouge
Summary: As the Black Pearl makes its way through the atlantic, they come across an unmoving ship. At first glance, captain sparrow believes it is a broken down merchant ship and decides to go forth. who is this crew and what do they have against anna maria?
1. A motionless ship

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from Pirates of The Caribean. That's Disney and im not Disney... but I so wish I owned jack or at least his hat. ::sniffle:: but I don't.  
  
A/n: Well, this is my first fanfic. Yep. The first one. Im horrible at intros so bare with me. It will get better.......... i hope. 'Blah'= thinking "bleh"= talking  
  
"Capt'n!" Anna Maria yelled, "There's a ship up ahead of us." "What it look like?" jack asked. "A ship." Ana Maria replied dryly. "Oh, well dats a lot o' 'elp" said jack while glaring at Ana Maria. "Well den come see it for yerself." Said Ana Maria as she noticed jack's glare and gave him a harsh gaze in return.  
Soon after Ana Maria left Jack's cabin, Jack gulped down his half drunken bottle of rum and headed towards the helm of his true love, The Black Pearl. 'well lets see what kinda ship we'll be plunderin from today.' Jack thought while taking out his spy glass to find out what ship lye ahead of them. "well it aint no merchant ship dats for sure." Jack mumbled to himself. However, Mr. Gibbs, Jack's first mate, heard him and asked, "well den what tis cap'n?" "looks like a pirate ship." Jack replied. "But, its hard to tell, da name is in some otha' language, and da sails are down." "can I ave' a look-see?" Gibbs asked. Jack handed Gibbs his spy glass and Gibbs carefully gazed through it. "I dun like da look at dat ship cap'n I think tis not a good idea to be going afta it, it aint even movin'!" "well, da easier to get to it Gibbs, afta all could be full of jewels and, Rum!" jack practically yelled the last word. "could also be filled wit cursed jewels and bad rum." Gibbs said while pointing his finger at the ship that was growing closer as time passed. "don't ever say that rum could be bad Gibbs! Or I might just have to throw yas overboard." Jack said in a pretend angry voice. Both men then burst out laughing and Gibbs walked off to do other business.  
  
A/n: its really short I know not even a page in word but I wanted to get the intro done fast so I can get over my anxiety attack. Lol, that's what happens when I try to write an intro haha. 


	2. A mysterious approacher

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of The Caribbean. But if I did I assure you I would share it with all of you ::nods:: but not jack's hat. No that would be mine ALL MINE! ::twitch::  
  
A/n: Well chapter one is done and now you will learn of who the mysterious unmoving ship is. Is it a ship full of killer monkeys? Perhaps squirrels? They might even be toasters! (Ahhh) read and find out then you review savvy?  
Captain Yvette Dmon vert sat alone in her cabin with her back to the door. While staring down into one of her many empty bottles of rum that were scattered across the room. She then let out a tired sigh and thought to herself 'how long must this curse last. We have been stuck here for 15 years already and I am growing quite tired of it. When I get my hands on that bitch I will rip her heart out with my bear hands for what she has done to us.' As soon as that thought came out, Yvette's first mate who was also her younger sister burst through the door.  
"What is it Joséphine?" Yvette asked without turning to see whom it was, she held a displeased look on her face because of her sister's crude behavior. "Yvette, there's a ship coming up behind us!" Joséphine exclaimed with excitement. At this Yvette stood and pushed her long chestnut hair away from her face and tucked it behind one of her ears. She then smirked and thought, 'Well then perhaps we will escape from here after all.' "Joséphine tell the crew to ready they're weapons." "What for?" Joséphine asked. "Just incase." Yvette said then yawned. "I doubt that we will need them but, you never know." Joséphine nodded and walked out of the cabin. 'This seems to be my lucky day.' Yvette thought with her smirk still in tact.  
  
Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl and guided the way towards the unknown ship that they were approaching. Jack took out his spyglass to see if there was any movement on the ships deck. 'Still nothin, what n' bloody 'ell is it doin all the way out 'ere" Jack thought while staring at the ship. Anna Maria then slowly approached him and asked, "Well, do ya know what it is?" "No, do ye?" Jack replied "I dunno all I see is a bloody ship sittin in the wata." Jack then turned and glared at her. He then turned back to the ocean and handed her his spyglass. Anna Maria looked through the spyglass and discovered something that she wished she would never have to see again. "Well?" Jack asked, but no answer came from her. He turned to look at her and saw her usually dark skin grow a sickenly pale color. He arched one of his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "you alrigh?" She shook her head quick and came out of her daze, her skin returning to its normal tone. "Yeah fine, jus' got a weird feelin that's all" Anna Maria replied. Jack gave her a funny look but dropped the subject. "So, did ya see anythin that I didn't?" Jack questioned. Anna Maria shook her head and replied, "No." She then handed Jack his spyglass and walked off.  
  
'How could this be!?' Anna Maria thought when she was out of Jack's sight. 'Of all the ships in the sea it had to be the Angels punishment. I just hope they are not still alive.' Anna Maria then slid down a wall and sat. "Well of course they are!" A little voice from the back of her head yelled. 'If they weren't then how could there ship be there in perfect condition!' 'I know but still...' 'No buts! They will probably kill you if they find out you're here!' 'Then they won't find out!' 'Oh really? And how do you expect that to happen?' 'Oh will you just shut up!' The voice then quieted and Anna Maria tried to think of what to do. However, nothing came to mind. She took a golden ring encrusted with a small emerald out of her pocket and looked it over. 'Well I suppose I will just have to keep you hidden. I hope they don't know that I took ya.' 'Of course they know, they probably realized it when they were trying to return it and realized it wasn't there!' the voice yelled at her once again. 'I thought I told you to shut up!' Anna Maria then slipped the ring back into her pocket and stood. 'I'll just have to take it head on.' she thought and walked in the direction of her cabin.  
  
A/n: See! I told you, I'm horrible at intros and now it will get better ::nods:: I had a hard time with naming the ship first I thought the frozen chicken and then I realized why would they want to freeze chicken back then, the movie took place in the Caribbean! How could they even freeze a chicken? I mean they didn't have freezers back then did they? Nope they didn't. Then I thought I know! It can be the lazy chicken but then I remembered that the captain is supposed to be serious and evil (oooohhhhh) then I thought I know hell's angels! And then I realized that it's a name of a biker gang (that rhymed) and I don't need about 30 or so biker dudes with guns and knives after me. So I decided angel's punishment would have to do (its one of my favorite songs by lacuna coil) oh and I was thinking about making the ring a chucky cheese token but no chucky cheeses back then. And then I thought the ring from the lord of the rings! But I thought I would get sued so.... Ill just have to have it a ring with an emerald on it and Anna Maria saying precious once in a while... oh and to me captain lady well Im from new york and that's how I say the so I kinda type it a lot lol not all the time though. So for this chapter I changed it to the not da.  
I 3 Jack cookies to anyone that reviews! 


	3. A blood mist

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, but if I did. I would so share it with you. ::hides jack's hat behind her back:: what I don't have anything from Pirates I swear!  
  
A/N: well, my Jack muse is being mean to me. So its mostly an Yvette chapter oh and I'm introducing some more of her crew. I will have a bit of jack at the end though. So read and review. Oh and below this is part of one of the songs I that I have written. It has pretty much nothing to do with the story but I like that lyric so I put it there. The song its self is called Ever After. I might write a fanfic called that who knows. And that's pretty much it.  
  
Happy endings, A hoax of the conscious mind.

Yvette stood by the rail of her ship looking out into the ocean watching as a vessel with black sails approached. She had sent most of her crew below deck, except for her first and second mates who were checking to see if the ship was in perfect order. She crossed her arms over her chest as she became lost in thought. 'I know I have seen that ship somewhere before but where, who are they?' she had not noticed her second mate, Thérèse, walking up to her.  
  
"It's the Black Pearl captain." Yvette turned to her in surprise only to meet a very solemn but young face.  
  
"Thérèse." Yvette said softly and let out a sigh. "You startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry captain, I had no intention of doing so." Thérèse said, her expression remaining the same.  
  
"So you know of this ship Thérèse?" Yvette asked.  
  
"Yes captain," Thérèse answered. "I knew the captain's father."  
  
This intrigued Yvette, Thérèse seemed to know of almost every ship in the sea. She somehow had a connection with either the captain or a crewmember. Often she knew both, but she never knew she had connections with parents of a crew. "What do you know about him or her" Yvette asked. 

"Right, him." Thérèse nodded and began to explain.  
  
"The captain of the ship is Jack Sparrow, son of Jason Sparrow, you remember Jason right captain?" Yvette nodded and Thérèse continued. "Well, Sparrow was mutinied by his crew about twelve years ago." Thérèse then looked at Yvette to see if she understood, and she did. Yvette nodded and Thérèse once again began her explanation. "Sparrow was left on an island and I believe escaped three days later. He then began to search for the Black Pearl, and found it ten years later. He now has a new crew. That's all I know captain.  
  
"Yvette nodded, she then noticed the look in Thérèse's eyes. 'She's hiding something, I know she is.' Yvette thought then asked, "Are you sure? I think you're hiding something, something good."  
  
Thérèse smirked and replied. "There's a young woman that is part of the crew, guess who it is."  
  
Yvette's eyes widened as she stared at Thérèse "the brat!" Yvette exclaimed.  
  
Thérèse nodded then turned around and took a step forward, but before she went any further, she asked, "what would you like me to do captain?"  
  
Yvette took a moment to think before she said, "knock them unconscious, but don't kill any of them. I want the honor of doing that myself."  
  
Thérèse nodded and turned back to face Yvette. "Take a few steps away from the railing please." Thérèse instructed. Yvette did as she was asked and watched Thérèse carefully with interest.  
  
Thérèse carefully took a small but sharp silver dagger with a large emerald handle out of her dark red bodice that was tightly tied up the front. She then cut through her left palm causing a blood to trickle down her arm and fingers. She then licked her blood off of the dagger (a/n ewww) and slowly put it back into its place in her bodice. Thérèse then traced over the pattern that her blood had created and crossed the blood over her lifeline. She then lifter her finger from her palm and clenched the hand that was covered in blood into a fist and placed it at her mouth. She then blew into her clenched hand and slowly opened it, which released a dark red mist. She then chanted something in an unspeakable language to anyone that was not native to the tongue. The mist began to glow, and a light wind picked up facing its way towards the pearl. The more she chanted the stronger the wind began. Yvette's hair began to blow into her face and she pushed it back. The red mist became larger and began to blow with the wind towards the pearl. Thérèse then abruptly stopped chanting and the red mist engulfed the pearl.  
  
"Well that was certainly different," Yvette said once Thérèse had finished and the Black Pearl had begun to head faster into the direction of The Angels Punishment. "What exactly did you do?" Yvette asked.  
  
Thérèse turned to face her captain and answered," I created the mist to be invisible to the crew of the Black Pearl and any other ship that may be around. Only we are able to see it. They didn't even feel the wind."  
  
Yvette nodded and turned to the ocean once again. "It will knock them out then?" Yvette asked.  
  
Thérèse walked up to the left of Yvette and said, "Yes, until I break the spell."  
  
Yvette arched her eyebrow at this and asked, "May I ask how you do that?"  
  
Thérèse smirked and replied, "That's a secret, I have told you before and I will tell you again captain, I do not wish to be rude, but I cannot tell you how I lift the spell or how I learned to even put it on. Now, if you excuse me, I have to check and see if I missed anything in the galley."  
  
Yvette glared at her and Thérèse walked down the staircase that led to a long alley with many doors, some leading to cabins, others to storage rooms, and one to the galley. Yvette sighed and watched as the Black Pearl became closer to her ship. 'What am I going to do with you Ana Maria,' Yvette thought. 'I could kill, actually I probably will kill you, but not until I get my ring back. Yes, when I get that back I will kill you.'  
  
Jack stood at the helm, bottle of rum in hand, still guiding his way towards the ship that lay ahead of them. When he heard a loud thump. 'Now wha' was tha' Jack thought. He then turned to see what the ruckus was about when he met a very strange sight. All of his crew were on the ground, unconscious. Jack's eyes widened at what he saw. "Wha' the" Before he could finish his sentence, he to had become unconscious. However, before his eyes closed he saw two figures standing before the railing of the ship.  
  
A/N: wow.... Thérèse is one sick freak. She's based on me. oh come on like you don't wish you could make a knock out gas out of your blood by just chanting something. Okay well I don't know if I should kill Ana Maria yet so...ill think on it... and sorry that I had to knock Jack out, but I had to. It goes with the plot. Up next, the crew of the Angels Punishment board the Black Pearl and yada yada yada read and find out  
  
Ps. now you must review! It's only fair!


End file.
